


In the Dark

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dorks in Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Jigen isn't sure what happened, he'd gone out for drinks with Lupin and the next thing he knew, he was waking up tied to a bed and blindfolded. What happened? Where was Lupin? Who was there with him?





	1. Where am I?

Jigen moaned softly. _Where am I?_ The last thing he remembered was joining Lupin for some drinks.

He opened his eyes slowly but… he couldn't see. A moment of panic passed fairly quickly when he realized there was soft fabric tied around his head, covering his eyes. He could smell something… almost a sickly sweet flowery scent that had his head spinning.

He shifted slightly, restrained… figures… there were leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles keeping his limbs spread, he could feel the smoothness of the sheets beneath him, naked… on silk? Where the hell was he?

The sound of a door opening made him jump. Soft foot falls moved over to him. A soft touch to his face; calloused fingers running along his cheekbone and down his jaw. Jigen jerked his head away instinctively, but the heavy smell made him sluggish. The fingers continued down, moving over his neck to his collar bone gently, tracing along the heightened bone slowly. The bed he was on dipped slightly as the person climbed up next to him.

Jigen shivered. “B-back off,” he tried to sound angry, he really did. There was a slight huff of a laugh above him. He could feel the person's breath.

Jigen tried to think back again. He and Lupin had gone out for drinks… Had someone drugged his drink? “Where’s Lupin?” he asked suddenly. No way Lupin would let someone drug and abduct his partner without a fight… unless he was drugged too.

The hand on his collar bone stilled for a moment before moving to trace his sternum, still moving soft and gentle. The soft breath on his face was the only warning he had before soft lips sealed over his own in a deep kiss. Jigen made a muffled sound, but didn’t really try to pull away. Maybe the drugs were still in his system, making him not want to fight. The person kept kissing hungrily, the tracing fingers moving over to trace around one of Jigen's nipples gently. Jigen gasped, his mouth falling open slightly.

The person smiled and pushed their tongue into his mouth, they tasted like cigarettes and whiskey as they deepened the kiss, still playing with the hard little nub gently. Jigen was tempted to bite down on that tongue, but something had him hesitating. He nibbled at it gently instead. The person moaned softly, pulling back slowly before moving down to kiss along his neck lightly.

Jigen let out a moan. Naked as he was, there was no hiding his hardening prick.

The person kissed down his shoulders and moved down his chest, licking gently at the other nipple. Jigen gasped and wiggled. It felt so good, but he should be fighting back, right? Someone drugs him, ties him naked to a bed and has their way with him… he shouldn’t _enjoy_ that… right?

The person hummed softly, licking again before sucking gently, their hand slid down and stroked his hardening prick gently. Jigen cursed softly as his hips bucked into the touch.

Another soft huff laugh, as they stroked a bit harder. Male… the person was male… hand size and what was currently pressed against his leg were proof of that…

Jigen’s hips bucked again. The man gave another light suck before biting the nub gently, then he moved down again.

Jigen cried out at the bite. He couldn’t help it. The drugs or the smell, whatever was making him sluggish was also breaking down his desire to resist.

The man's lips traveled down his ribs, over his belly button and along his hip bone before he felt soft breath ghost over his prick.

“Oh, god…” Jigen mumbled.

For a moment, there was nothing, then Jigen heard a soft _click_ of a cap being opened, then closed again, then there was a soft lick to the head of his member as a slick finger gently circled his entrance.

Jigen jerked and tried to pull away. It’s not that he’d never had someone inside him, but it had been a while, and he had known who it was.

The finger followed. It was slow and gentle, teasing him open slowly before sliding in. Jigen was breathing hard. On the one hand, this was bad. On the other, god it felt good.

The mouth joined then, sliding down his prick and sucking gently in time with the finger’s movement. No one had ever been this gentle with him before… it made his head spin.

The finger pulled back and a second was added as the warm wet mouth moved further down, sucking and licking. His hips bucked into that wet warmth.

The man hummed softly, licking up the sensitive vein running under his prick slowly, the fingers scissoring, stretching him open. Jigen cried out again. _So much pleasure… so good..._

The man moaned, pushing deeper and adding a third finger. Jigen shuddered. “Hey, buddy… unless you plan on... swallowing, might… wanna…” He was impressed he could string words together at all.

The man chuckled, pushing down and deep throating him, crooking his fingers just right as he did. Jigen tensed, pulling at the restraints, as he cried out again- not realizing the word “Lupin" was on his lips as well as in his mind- and came hard.

The man pulled back slowly, swallowing and pulling his fingers back. Jigen’s ragged breath began to even out slowly.

The man's hands moved down to his ankles, pulling open the cuffs slowly. Jigen’s mind started to clear. “You’re… letting me go?”

A soft chuckle above him before his legs are lifted and placed on the man's shoulders.

Jigen’s eyes widened under the blindfold with sudden understanding. The man hadn’t just been fingering him for Jigen’s benefit. Jigen pulled at the cuffs on his wrists, suddenly not liking this again. Sure, it had felt nice, gentle and all, but he didn’t want some stranger fucking him. Not without his agreement to it.

The man shushed him gently, a hand running gently down his side to rest at his hip before pushing in slowly.

“No,” Jigen moaned softly.

The man started thrusting gently, still being gentle and slow, not wanting to hurt him. That was almost worse, in Jigen’s mind.

The man leaned down, kissing gently along his shoulder and neck.

“Why are you doing this? Why me?” Jigen mumbled, his prick twitching back to life without his consent.

The man sighed, almost sadly, before shifting him and kissing Jigen deeply again, his hand moving down to stroke him in time with the quickening thrusts.

There was little Jigen could do but let it happen, let the feelings take over and try to ride it out. He pulled at the restraints one last time before relaxing his body.

The man continued, stroking and thrusting as he kissed him. After a few more thrusts, the man stilled with a moan, cumming deep inside of him. Giving a few more gentle thrusts before pulling back slowly and laying next to Jigen as he continued to stroke Jigen's prick.

It wasn’t long before Jigen came again, not quite as hard as the first time. He sagged into the bed, exhausted by cumming twice so soon together.

The man shushed him softly, stroking him through the aftershocks before pulling back. The man's other hand stroked gently through his hair, soothing him.

A few moments later, the man stood from the bed and left, coming back a moment later with what felt like a warm washcloth, cleaning him up gently

Jigen wasn’t sure how long he managed to stay awake after that before drifting to sleep in the stranger’s arms.


	2. Truth Comes Out

When he woke up again, he was still laying on silk sheets, but they were clean and soft and there was no sign of the blindfold or cuffs he remembered… just warmth and safety in the soft blankets, he shifted, and found he was dressed again.

“Jigen?”

He sat up suddenly at the voice. “Lupin!”

Lupin jumped slightly, sitting at the small breakfast nook in the hotel room. “Yes?” He smiled at him and stood, bringing Jigen a glass of water. “You alright? Last night was a bit crazy.”

“What?” Jigen shook his head as if trying to clear it. “How did you… I mean… how did I…” He couldn’t seem to form a complete sentence.

Lupin looked worried. “You blacked out? We went drinking last night, remember? After you passed out, I bought you up here…”

Jigen shook his head again. “No, I was drugged. I could drink you under the table any day. No, he blindfolded me, and tied me up, and…” He blushed deeply as he trailed off.

Lupin blinked. “What? Who?” He took Jigen's hand. “What's going on, Jigen?”

Jigen shook his head. “Never saw him… I…” _Could it have been a dream? No way… it was so vivid…_

Lupin sighed softly. “Maybe a hot shower and  some food will help you clear up a bit. Yeah? 

Jigen huffed softly and started to pull his hand away. He froze suddenly, eyes wide, when he felt the little safe-cracker calluses on Lupin’s fingertips.

Lupin blinked. “Something wrong?”

“Sorry,” Jigen mumbled. If it was just a dream, of course the ‘stranger’ would be Lupin. Or, at the very least, have qualities Lupin had. He stood quickly, grabbing his hat from the bedside table to try to hide another blush. He moved quickly to the bathroom. Lupin was right, he just needed a shower. Wash away that crazy dream…

He moved into the bathroom and turned on the shower, then started stripping, it was all a dream… right?

He froze in surprise when he looked in the large mirror, light bruises on his wrists and ankles.

“How the hell…?” he muttered and climbed in the shower. His mind seemed to be going slow as he went through the motions of showering. _It has to have been a dream… There’s a good explanation where the bruises came from…_

Once he got out, he found Lupin pulling on his shoes. “Gonna run out and grab some hangover medicine, you looked like you could use it. That alright?”

“What happened last night?” Jigen asked, rubbing one of his wrists pointedly.

Lupin hesitated for a moment before continuing to tie his shoes. “I already told you… you passed out and I helped you up here.”

Jigen frowned. “You sure that’s it?”

Lupin sighed. “Yes, I'm sure… I'll be back in a bit.”

Jigen huffed but let it go. Lupin could be damn stubborn. He picked up the glass of water from where Lupin had left it on the bedside table.

A slight glint from under the bed caught his eye. _Was that a buckle?_

He heard the door open and close, marking Lupin’s departure, as he crouched down to get a better look. He set the empty glass down and pulled four leather cuffs and a blindfold from where they’d been shoved under the bed. _What the hell? Why would Lupin lie?_ He smacked his forehead as everything suddenly clicked into place. How could I miss it?

The anger at his stupidity reared and changed direction. _How could Lupin do something like this?!_

A few minutes later, Lupin came back, a small drug store bag on his arm. “Here Jigen. I got you some medi-”

“You son of a bitch,” Jigen growled, throwing the leather cuffs and blindfold at Lupin. His anger had been boiling the whole time Lupin had been gone, and he was just about to explode from the built up pressure of waiting.

Lupin jumped slightly, dodging the cuffs that bounce off the door, his eyes wide and worried. “Jigen… calm dow-”

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down!” Jigen practically roared. “How could you do this?! I trusted you!”

Lupin flinched. “I know… I know…” Lupin looked… upset, sorry even.

“How could you do this?” Jigen asked again, his voice barely a whisper.

Lupin sighed softly, looking down. “I… I've liked you, Jigen… for a long time now… I just… I knew you'd never want me back so… I just… wanted one time…I'm sorry...” There's a moment of silence between them before Lupin sighed softly, turning to leave.

“You could have asked,” Jigen said softly. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, whether they were angry or… something else, it was hard to say. “You really think I would have said ‘no’? Idiot…”

Lupin sighed, hand on the doorknob. “I had… but you only ever thought I was teasing… I guess I gave up…” He opened the door. “I'll get out of your hair…sorry for everything…”

Jigen stepped up behind him and shoved the door closed. Lupin jumped in surprise, turning to look at Jigen, eyes wide.

Jigen puts his other hand against the wall, effectively pinning Lupin with his back to the door. “Of course I thought you were teasing. You had the hots for nearly every broad we came across, and I was just your scruffy gunman. I had to brush it off as teasing, or it would hurt too much.” His voice was low and soft. “I couldn’t show you how I felt, couldn’t risk that you wouldn’t want to work with me. Just being your partner was enough, or so I told myself.” 

Lupin looked down, almost seeming afraid to meet Jigen's eyes. “I always thought… if I could find the right girl… I could move on…” 

“I knew there would never be a girl that could compare to you,” Jigen breathed.

Lupin shivered slightly. “Jigen… I…” 

Jigen pressed closer, his knee pressing between Lupin’s legs. “I’m still mad at you,” he said softly, no hint of anger in his tone.

Lupin moaned softly, trying to pull back but had nowhere to go. “Jigen…”

“So here’s what I’m gonna do,” Jigen said, his hot breath ghosting over Lupin’s face. “I’m going to run to the store, and you are gonna be here when I get back.” 

Lupin shivered, looking up at him, nodding slightly. “A-alright…” 

Jigen looked him in the eye for a long moment before he pulled back to let Lupin move away from the door. Lupin stumbled out of the way, shaking slightly.

Jigen opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind himself. Not long after, he returned with a long, brown paper bag.

Lupin was sitting in the breakfast nook again, looking worried. He didn't know what was gonna happen or what Jigen would do.

Jigen pulled a bottle of wine out of the bag and set it in front of Lupin. Lupin blinked in surprise, looking up at Jigen, confused.

Jigen couldn’t hide the little smirk playing at his lips. “Nettare d’amore.”

Lupin's eyes widened slightly. _Love sick pig? But-_

Jigen picked it up, pulling a corkscrew out and pulling out the cork. He set it down again, sliding it toward Lupin. “You’re gonna drink that whole bottle.”

Lupin gaped at him. “Wha-? But I-”

Jigen raised an eyebrow at him. “You think it’s not a fair trade for last night?”

Lupin swallowed, looking back at the bottle again.

“Drink it,” Jigen repeated, a glint in his eyes.

Lupin reached for the bottle, taking a deep breath, he took the bottle and started to drink slowly.

Jigen sighed softly and walked over to throw the bag away while Lupin drank.

A few minutes later the empty bottle landed on the floor. Lupin shivered, moaning softly, eyes slightly glassy as the wine started to work.

Jigen smiled and held out a hand. Lupin took the hand slowly, looking up at him and smiling gently, if a little weakly. Jigen helped him to his feet and started slowly working on the buttons of his shirt.

Lupin shivered slightly, reaching for Jigen, trying to do the same for him. Jigen lightly batted his hands away and removed Lupin’s tie.

Lupin whined softly. “Jigeeen…”

“I still have those cuffs. Behave yourself,” Jigen said, his tone gentle despite the husky, lust filled volume of it.

Lupin stills with effort, body shivering and oversensitive, his fists clenched at his side and his eyes tight shut.

“Shh… I’ve got you,” Jigen murmured. He finished unbuttoning the shirt and slid his hands from Lupin’s stomach up his chest and across his shoulders, gently pulling the shirt and blue jacket away.

Lupin nodded slightly, whimpering softly as the callused hands ran over his heated skin, his legs were shaking, threatening to let him fall.

“Bed,” Jigen commanded softly as he moved behind Lupin to pull them off the rest of the way.

Lupin nodded weakly, moving to the bed as soon as the shirts were pulled away.

Jigen licked his lips, watching Lupin walk. Lupin looked back at him, not sure whether to get on the bed or wait for Jigen. Jigen nodded his encouragement, setting his hat on the counter and pulling off his own tie.

Lupin swallowed dryly, turning and climbing on the bed before turning to watch Jigen, unable to hide how eager he is.

Jigen smiled, undoing the buttons on his own shirt before dropping it and his jacket aside.

Lupin whined and wiggled. He was starting to get desperate with need.

Jigen stepped forward and quickly undid Lupin’s belt and pants. He started sliding them off.

Lupin moaned softly, leaning forward to try and kiss him. Jigen crawled onto the bed and met his lips in a hungry kiss.

Lupin moaned again, his hands running up Jigen's arms to his shoulders, kissing hungrily, his eyes slipping closed as he pressed closer. Jigen shivered slightly at the fingers on his skin. He nipped lightly at his lower lip.

Lupin’s mouth opened for him immediately, his hips shifting slightly, wanting some kind of friction. Jigen slid his tongue into Lupin’s mouth, grinding his hips down.

Lupin arched up against him, moaning loudly. It all felt so amazing… even just a touch felt like lightning through his nerves. His hands slid up into Jigen's hair, deepening the kiss.

Jigen moaned, almost a growl in the back of his throat. His hands traced the curve of Lupin’s sharp hips.

Lupin shivered, pulling back slightly to gasp for air. His eyes were almost completely black with lust and he was shaking.

Jigen was breathing hard, but he tilted his head to brush kisses along Lupin’s jaw and down his neck.

Lupin moaned, his head falling back “J-Jigen…”

Jigen hummed softly. “Say it again…” he nearly pleaded. Having Lupin say his name that way… it was beyond anything he’d ever dared hope for.

“Jigen…” Lupin breathed. His brain was stalling on him; he wanted to say more but… all he could do was wiggle and moan as Jigen moved down his neck.

“Lupin,” Jigen purred the name against his collar bone, like it was something sacred, before nibbling gently on the raised ridge of it.

Lupin jumped slightly, gasping and moaning softly, biting his lip slightly. He was being so loud…

Jigen sat up enough to see him biting. He kissed his lips again, trying to get him to relax. Lupin whimpered softly, kissing back desperately. Jigen pulled back just enough to say, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“S-sorry,” Lupin panted. “Didn't… wanna be… too loud…”

“Too loud?” Jigen pulled back again to look at him. “What’dya mean?”

Lupin shivered. “It all… feels so good I… can't keep my voice down…” He blushed then, feeling like a silly virgin.

Jigen looked thoughtful. “Maybe I don't want you to.”

Lupin blinked, surprised. He hadn't expected Jigen to want to hear all the noises he was making… nobody else ever had… He yelped softly as Jigen tweaked his nose.

“You’re thinking,” Jigen complained.

Lupin whined softly, holding his nose and looking up at Jigen in confusion.

Jigen sighed and kissed his hand over his nose. “Just let it be, Lupin. Whatever’s on your mind, let it go. We can talk about it later, but for now…” He ran a hand up his thigh to accentuate the point.

Lupin shivered, moaning softly, quickly reaching for Jigen's belt and pants. 

Jigen slid back. “Not yet…”

Lupin whined softly but stills, looking up at him with a cute little pout. Jigen just smiled and moved down Lupin’s body, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. Lupin shivered and gasped through the soft kisses, gripping at the blanket tightly. Jigen paused to dip his tongue into Lupin’s naval. Lupin yelped, arching and squirming at the feeling.

Jigen chuckled softly and continued down, kissing down along his length.

Lupin moaned loudly. “Jigen!” He shivered.

Jigen kissed then licked the tip, flattening his tongue to cover as much of it as he could.

Lupin's hips jumped, bucking forward, his head fell back with a moan, he wanted- no, needed more.

Jigen chuckled softly and pulled back, getting off the bed.

Lupin whined. “Jigen-”

“You can’t hold still,” Jigen explained, picking up the cuffs.

Lupin whimpered slightly, not sure how to get away or if he even wanted to.

Jigen slid one of the cuffs around Lupin’s wrist and secured it to the headboard.

Lupin tugged slightly to check the give… there wasn't much.

Jigen chuckled and did the same with the other wrist. “Now, I’d rather keep your feet loose. Don’t give me a reason to tie them down too.”

Lupin Looked up at him, eyes pleading, he was shaking with need at this point. “Jigen…”

“Sh sh sh,” Jigen hushed gently. He crawled onto the bed again and lowered his mouth around Lupin’s member.

Lupin arched off the bed with a loud moan, his arms tugging and twisting but getting nowhere, he somehow managed to keep his legs still but that probably wouldn't last.

Jigen hummed softly.

Lupin all but screamed then, gasping for air and shaking. “Jige- c-clo-”

Jigen took him in deep and swallowed hard.

Lupin arched almost entirely off the bed as he came with a cry. Jigen drank it down eagerly. He pulled back, licking his lips.

Lupin whimpered weakly, he was still hard and shaking, tears in his eyes and clinging to his dark eyelashes.

“Oh, Lupin…” Jigen ran a hand through Lupin’s hair. _Maybe I shouldn’t have made him drink the whole bottle…_

Lupin moaned softly, leaning into the hand as much as he could, soft whimper as he shifts slightly.

“Where’s that lube?” Jigen asked softly.

“D-drawer,” Lupin managed, trying to roll slightly towards the side table, moaning.

Jigen nodded, hurriedly leaned over and grabbed the tube of lube. “Hang on, Lupin…”

Lupin moaned, watching him with dark eyes.

Jigen hurriedly removed his own pants and boxers, throwing them aside. He popped open the cap and covered his fingers and started stretching himself quickly.

Lupin's breath picked up, shivering slightly “Jigen… you…”

“What?” Jigen asked, not stopping what he was doing.

“Th-thought… after the… other night, you'd-” Lupin shivered, trying to keep from bucking his hips again. 

Jigen shrugged. “I’m better at catching. Always too worried I’ll hurt whoever I’m with…”

Lupin moaned softly. “I c-could take it… just…” He whined softly. “Y-your choice but… h-hurry…”

Jigen nodded, finished stretching himself out and positioned himself over Lupin.

Lupin moaned softly, holding as still as he can, twitching slightly.

Jigen slowly lowered himself down around Lupin. He let out a low moan as he went.

Lupin moaned deeply, head falling back. “Jigen…”

In response, Jigen lifted up and lowered again. He started up a slow but steady rhythm.

Lupin gasped softly, arms straining at the cuffs, wanting to hold… touch… something…

Jigen leaned forward, and with a quick motion, undid the cuffs from the bed.

Lupin's hands were on Jigen's hips a moment later, his hips bucking up with a moan. Jigen grunted softly, his rhythm thrown off for a moment. Lupin moaned again, his hands sliding up Jigen's sides gently, panting softly. Jigen let out another moan, picking up speed. 

Lupin's hand slid into Jigen's hair, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. Jigen gasped and panted into the kiss. Lupin moaned softly into his mouth, hand stroking through his hair gently. Jigen shivered, faltering in his rhythm again.

Lupin moaned softly, pulling back slightly to whisper. “Jigen…”

“Lupin… I love you…” Jigen murmured.

Lupin smiled at him weakly. “I love you too… so much, Jigen…”

Jigen’s muscles tightened, the look on Lupin’s face, the love in his eyes, sent him over the edge.

Lupin gasped as Jigen tightened around him, forcing a moan out of him as he came.

Jigen bounced a couple more times before pulling off and lying next to him.

Lupin sighs softly, turning and wrapping his arms around Jigen loosely and nuzzling his neck gently. A small part of him still thought he didn't deserve this… he had drugged Jigen… tied him down and… He didn't deserve love like this…

Jigen wrapped his arms around him, kissed his forehead.

Lupin smiled softly, ducking his head to press further into his neck, not wanting Jigen to see the tears in his eyes.

Jigen rubbed his back gently and nuzzled his nose into Lupin’s hair. He let out a contented sigh.

Lupin sighed softly, starting to doze off. _Will this last… once we wake up? Or is this it…_ Jigen’s breathing slowed and evened out as he drifted to sleep.

Lupin woke the next morning with a soft sigh, looking around.

Jigen was standing in the kitchen area, back toward Lupin, butt naked but for a cooking apron. He was in the middle of cooking up some eggs and veggies.

Lupin sat up slowly, not wanting to startle Jigen when he's cooking, his eyes roaming downward a bit.

Jigen started plating up breakfast and turned to see Lupin sitting up. He smiled. “Hungry?”

Lupin smiled weakly. “Starving.”

Jigen handed him his plate and sat beside him. Lupin nodded slightly in thanks before starting to eat. Jigen dug in to his own plate.

They ate in silence for a while, Lupin every now and then glancing at the cuffs still hanging from his wrists.

Jigen looked over, seemingly noticing them for the first time. “Sorry… forgot to take them off last night…”

Lupin shrugged. “It's fine…” He looked down at them again, sighing softly.

Jigen set his fork down. “Ok, what’s wrong?” he demanded.

Lupin sighed softly, his voice not much louder. “Is… this it…?”

“Is what what?” Jigen asked, confused.

“Was that… all it'll be?” Lupin asked, not sure how to word it. “Between us?” Lupin Looked down again “After what I did to you… I-”

Jigen sighed and looked away. “That was just getting even. Sure hope there’ll be more.”

Lupin shook his head. “I don't deserve it! After what I did… I wouldn't have been surprised if you had walked out… or broke my nose or something… but you’re still caring about me and I-”

Jigen stood suddenly, his back to Lupin as he set his empty plate on the counter. “What you did was stupid and reckless,” Jigen said slowly. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I’ve been practically pining for you since we met. Maybe I shouldn’t love you… but that doesn’t make the feelings go away.” He sighed and started to sound angry, “I thought if I made you pay, got you back, that we wouldn’t have to go through this.” Though it was hard to tell which of the two it was he was mad at.

Lupin sighed, “Two wrongs…”

“Then how the hell do we fix this?” Jigen muttered.

Lupin looked up at him. “Maybe… we start over…?”

Jigen turned to face him, expression clearly confused.

Lupin smiled weakly at him “Jigen, do you wanna… maybe… go on a date? Or something?”

A grin spread slowly over his face and before long he was laughing. Finally, once he had laughed himself out, he managed, “Ya, Lupin. That sounds great.”

Lupin's smile widened. “Drinks?”

Jigen frowned slightly. “Maybe dinner.”

Lupin chuckled “Dinner it is then.”


	3. We Can do This

Later that night, they went out and had a nice dinner, chatting and laughing like the best friends they had become over the years. It was only after they returned to the hotel room that things were different.

Jigen set his hat on the counter and turned to face Lupin.

Lupin moved forward, taking Jigen's tie and tugging him forward into a hungry kiss.

Jigen moaned into it, kissing back just as hungrily.

Lupin smiled into the kiss, pushing him back against the counter roughly and grinding his hips against him.

“Oh god,” Jigen mumbled into the kiss. Lupin had been so out of it with the wine, he hadn’t pushed back as much as he received, but now…

The next second, Lupin's nimble fingers were sliding Jigen's shirt and jacket off, he hadn't even felt him unbutton it. He felt awfully behind, and reached forward to start on Lupin’s shirt.

Lupin hummed approvingly, moving down and kissing along Jigen's jaw gently.

Jigen panted and undid Lupin’s bow tie to get to the last buttons.

Lupin moved further down, nipping gently at the base of his neck before latching on and sucking deeply, wanting to leave a good mark.

Jigen let out a moan as he slid his hands under Lupin’s shirt to slide it and the suit jacket off.

Lupin pulled back slowly after a moment, biting gently at the mark for good measure, before smiling at Jigen softly.

“Lupin…” Jigen breathed out the name, eyes dark and hungry.

Lupin kissed the mark he’d made gently before moving up to his ear to whisper “The bed would be more comfortable.” He smiled, nibbling at Jigen's ear gently.

“Ya? And who pushed me up against the counter?” Jigen said, trying to be playful.

Lupin pushed forward slightly until Jigen was effectively sitting on said counter. “Would you prefer this then?” he purred with a grin.

“Your choice, boss,” Jigen said affectionately.

 Lupin chuckled, pulling back and giving Jigen's ass an affectionate swat. “Bed then.”

Jigen jumped a little, surprised by the swat more than actually hurt. He chuckled and moved to the bed, dropping his pants and boxers as he went and kicking them aside.

Lupin licked his lips at the sight before stripping the rest of the way himself.

Jigen crawled up on the bed and turned to watch Lupin approach.

Lupin grinned, crawling up over him and kissing him deeply.

Jigen’s breath seemed to catch in his throat. God, he loved that man.

Lupin pressed closer, moaning softly if even a little seductively, smiling into the kiss.

Jigen grabbed Lupin’s hips, pulling them down as he bucked his own up.

Lupin gasped softly, moaning into the kiss.

Jigen gave his ass cheeks a playful squeeze.

Lupin jumped slightly, breaking the kiss with a moan of, “Jigen…”

Jigen chuckled. “Ya, boss?” he said teasingly 

Lupin moaned breathlessly, looking down at him with dark eyes, biting his lip slightly.

Jigen leaned up and kissed the little lines forming on Lupin’s forehead. “You’re thinking…”

Lupin chuckled weakly. “Sorry… just…” He shook his head slightly and sighed. “Forget it.”

“No, come on,” Jigen propped himself up on his elbows. “Talk to me.” 

Lupin sighed softly “I… I wanted to catch today… if you'd let me… but…” _but after what you said yesterday…_

Jigen nodded. “I did say we could try next time…”

Lupin shivered in excitement, kissing him again deeply. Jigen moaned into the kiss. Lupin moaned softly, wiggling his butt in Jigen's hands teasingly. Jigen ran his finger along the crack and over his hole. Lupin jumped slightly with a cute squeak, before blushing at the strange noise. Jigen chuckled and ran his finger over the hole again before sighing.

“We need lube…”

Lupin shivered and moaned softly, reaching under the pillow next to Jigen “H-here…” 

Jigen took it from him. “Always prepared,” he admired. He quickly coated his fingers before reaching back and circling his hole. _Take my time… open him up right… it won’t hurt him…_

Lupin moaned softly, shivering at the feeling. “J-Jigen…”

“Easy does it,” Jigen purred, sliding one finger slowly into the tight hole.

Lupin moaned, leaning down and kissing along Jigen's neck gently.

Jigen slid the finger in and out, wiggling it about.

Lupin shivered, his arms shaking slightly as he struggled to relax and stay up at the same time.

Jigen noticed. “Do you wanna lie down?”

Lupin nodded slightly with a weak smile. “Y-yeah… probably easier…”

Jigen nodded and pulled his finger out to flip them over. Lupin whined softly at the loss.

Jigen chuckled, “Big baby.” He lifted one of Lupin’s legs up over his shoulder and slid the finger back in.

Lupin arched slightly with a surprised moan. It felt different than before; he had to relax and let him work.

Jigen paused, letting Lupin adjust. “You’ll tell me if I…”

Lupin nodded. “I will…” He shivered. “P-please don't stop…”

Jigen nodded and started wiggling around again, crooking his finger to stroke the soft walls gently, half searching as well as stretching.

Lupin arched up suddenly with a loud moan, eyes wide at the feeling of sparks rushing through him.

Jigen smirked to himself and stroked the spot again.

Lupin shivered, hands gripping at the sheets tightly and moaning. “Oh god…”

Jigen chuckled softly and slowly slid in a second finger.

Lupin moaned, gasping softly, _it felt so good… Why hadn't he ever tried this before?_ Then another voice spoke up in his mind, _Because it’s never been Jigen before…_

Jigen took his time, sliding his fingers in and out, before he scissored gently.

Lupin moaned, arching at the new shift. _I want to kiss him… want to…_ A soft whine slipped out before he could stop it.

Jigen met Lupin’s eyes, concern written all over his face.

Lupin shook his head. “Not bad… Just… wanna kiss you…” He blushed slightly, feeling like Jigen would just laugh at him.

Jigen merely smiled. He lowered Lupin’s leg off his shoulder again and closed the distance, kissing him gently.

Lupin moaned into the kiss, his hand slid up into Jigen's hair gently.

Jigen moaned softly, stroking Lupin’s prostate in appreciation. 

Lupin yelped in surprise, his hand tightened in his hair momentarily before releasing it in worry. 

Jigen let out a louder moan at Lupin’s hand tightening, clearly excited by it.

Lupin hesitated for a moment, reaching up again and stroking his hair gently.

Before too long, Jigen slowly added a third finger.

Lupin moaned, his mouth falling open, shivering slightly.

Jigen’s tongue slid into Lupin’s mouth, exploring lazily as his fingers slid in and out of Lupin.

Lupin sighed softly enjoying the attention, stroking and tugging at his hair gently.

Every time Lupin tugged, Jigen would stroke one of his fingers over Lupin’s prostate.

Lupin was turning into a moaning mess, his eyes were glazed and he was panting softly.

Jigen added a fourth finger, wanting to stretch Lupin as much as he could in preparation.

Lupin moaned, he was almost limped out at this point, shaking slightly with so much stimulation.

After a few in and outs, Jigen pulled back from kissing. He pulled his fingers out and lifted both of Lupin’s legs over his shoulders. He grabbed the lube again and coated up his own dick. He paused, checking Lupin’s face. “Ready?”

Lupin nodded quickly. “Yes… yes please.” He wiggled in Jigen's grip, excited to continue.

Jigen nodded, lined himself up and slid in slowly, bit by bit, watching Lupin’s face for signs of pain.

Lupin arched, his head falling back with a moan of bliss. “Jigen… oh Jigen…”

Jigen shivered, the tight heat of Lupin felt so right. He held for a moment, letting Lupin get used to him, before he slowly started sliding in and out.

Lupin moaned loudly, eyes slipping closed as he pressed in deep. “So good…”

Jigen moaned, his hands tight on Lupin’s hips. He started to pick up speed.

Lupin gasped, moaning softly.

Jigen shifted the angle, searching for the prostate.

Lupin cried out as he hit it, his eyes flying open as he gripped at the sheets.

Jigen smiled and hit it again.

Lupin cried out again, shaking and moaning with the explosion of sensations each thrust gave.

Jigen reached between them and started stroking Lupin in time with the thrusts.

Lupin whimpered softly. He wasn't going to last long like this. “Jigen-”

Jigen smiled mischievously and thrust in deep and hard.

Lupin let out a choked moan, arching up as he came hard.

Jigen cried out softly as Lupin clenched around him. One more thrust and he came too.

Lupin whimpered softly, coming down from his high and smiling weakly at Jigen.

Jigen pulled out and collapsed next to him, grinning.

Lupin sighed, curling close to Jigen's side, snuggling slightly.

Jigen wrapped an arm around him and sighed softly.

Lupin smiled, whispering “I love you…” softly.

Jigen kissed him and whispered, “I love you too.”

Lupin sighed softly, closing his eyes and relaxing. This would work… things would be alright…

-End-


End file.
